yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Bộ bài Phụ
デッキ | japanese = エクストラデッキ Trước đó: 融合デッキ | furigana = エクストラデッキ Trước đó: ゆうごうデッキ | romaji = Ekusutoradekki Trước đó: Yūgō Dekki | japanese translated = | english = Extra Deck Trước đó: Fusion Deck | french = Extra Deck Trước đó: Fusion Deck | german = Extradeck Trước đó: Fusionsdeck | italian = Extra Deck Trước đó: Fusion Deck | korean = 엑스트라 덱 Ekseuteura Dek Trước đó: 융합 덱 (融合 Deck) Yunghap Dek | chinese = 特別牌組 Tèbié Páizǔ / Dak6 bit6 Paai4 zou2 Trước đó: 融合牌組 Rónghé Páizǔ / Jung4 hap6 Paai4 zou2 | portuguese = Deck Adicional Trước đó: Deck de Fusão | spanish = Deck Extra Trước đó: Deck de Fusión }} Bộ bài Phụ/Extra Deck (エクストラデッキ, Ekusutoradekki), trước đây được gọi là Bộ bài Dung hợp/Fusion Deck ( デッキ Yūgō Dekki), là một Bộ bài, nơi đặt Quái thú Dung hợp, Quái thú Đồng bộ, và Quái thú Xyz, cũng như các Quái thú Dao động sắp được đưa từ trên sân vào Mộ bài, sẽ được lưu giữa trong trận Duel. Bất kỳ lá bài cũ nào còn đề cập đến Bộ bài Dung hợp thì tức là Bộ bài Phụ. Bộ bài Phụ thì phân biệt với Bộ bài Chính và được đặt mặt-úp ở trong Vùng đặt Bộ bài Phụ. Không như Bộ bài Chính, người chơi sở hữu nó có thể xem xét nó bất cứ lúc nào. Tuy nhiên, bài trong Bộ bài Phụ không phải là kiến thức chung, nên đối phương không thể xem xét những lá bài mặt-úp trong Bộ bài Phụ. Theo "Luật tối đa 3 lá bài", lúc xây dựng Bộ bài chỉ có thể để 3 lá bài có cùng tên trong Bộ bài Chính, Bộ bài Phụ và Bộ bài Thêm (kết hợp lại). Đồng thời khi xây dựng Bộ bài, chỉ có thể để tối đa 15 lá bài trong Bộ bài Phụ, bất kể là có bao nhiêu Quái thú Dung hợp, Đồng bộ, hay Xyz bao gồm trong đó. Tuy nhiên, Quái thú Dao động được đặt mặt-ngửa trên Bộ bài Phụ vào lúc Duel có thể làm cho tổng số bài trong Bộ bài Phụ vượt quá giới hạn trên thì vẫn được cho phép. Nếu Quái thú Dung hợp, Đồng bộ, hay Xyz sắp được trả lại về tay hay Bộ bài Chính của chủ nhân nó, thì nó sẽ được chuyển về Bộ bài Phụ thay thế. Bởi vì Quái thú Dung hợp, Đồng bộ, và Xyz không thể tồn tại cả trên tay và trong Bộ bài Chính. Việc xáo trộn Bộ bài Phụ thì không cần thiết, ngay cả khi mộ lá bài cụ thể xác định lá bài đó được xáo trộn trở về Bộ bài Phụ. Anime và manga Limits on the amount of cards that are stored in the Extra Deck in the anime and manga are not yet determined. * It is also not clear at all times of the series if the Extra Deck exists in those Duels (such as early games shown just fuse monsters, without ever apparently pulling the Fusion Monster card from anywhere). * It is also not clear at all times where the Extra Deck is kept. In some instances the cards are not seen to be played from anywhere but the Fusion Card is present on the Duel Disk such as with Jaden Yuki, while other Duelists such as Akiza Izinski can clearly be seen to have Extra Deck zones built into their Duel Disks. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, the Extra Deck is stored in a box on the Duelist's belt, while in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Duel Disks are specifically shown to have a compartment to store their Extra Deck in. Category:Gameplay fr:Extra Deck